Firewalls often contain networking hardware which is slower than the internet pipes they are connected to. Adding a firewall to the data center architecture can cause significant bottlenecks when bursts of traffic occur. In theory, faster hardware can help to solve this, but because firewalls must buffer the traffic and filter packets, so there will always be additional latency when using additional hardware
One of the reasons for slowness comes from the fact that a chain of rules and policies which needs to be applied. However, because of the lack of integration between firewalls and application. Some rules or policies are not relevant or efficiently applied, but are in use until a network administrator becomes aware. In some cases, applications are removed from stations or rarely used while associated rules continue to be executed.
Therefore, what is needed is a robust technique for automatically managing firewall rules and policies in accordance with application changes of a wireless network.